Missing v1
by radioactive edelweiss
Summary: Wasnt supposed to be a songfic,but the song just fits so perfectly.I ran out of lyrics for this 1st version,as explained in the 2nd one. Rating is due to self harm. Main pairing is Tsusoka,implied TsuzukixTatsumi for the bit of angst it adds. Sequel added
1. Missing v1

**Missing v1**

**I hate to write spoilers, I really do**

**But sometimes they are just necessary**

**So here they go**

**If you'd rather not read them, and already read the warning in the summary, skip this part (ends with the disclaimer)**

_The pairings are Tatsumi/Tsusuki, for a bit of angst between the main pairing:Tsusuki/Hisoka_

_The story will be a one shot, having two versions…I sorta ran out of lyrics in the first one_

_If anyone wants a sequel, they will get it…just recommend me a song to continue this_

_This story is rated mature for suicide_

_The second version is much more complete, self explaining, kinda bloody, etc_

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei, aka Descendants of Darkness**

**I do not own Evanescence, or the song used in this song fic: Missing (album: anywhere but home)**

**Recommended listening to : Missing - Evanescence**

(self explanatory)

_This takes place just after the anime has ended, after Touda's flame…I always seem to forget titles…_

The blonde ran in between the trees

_  
__**Can you stop the fire?**_

He clutched his chest as he ran, his heart was aching, it felt broken

_  
__**You cant stop the fire,**_

He remembered the events that took place earlier that day

_  
__**You wont say the words.**_

Another tear slid down his cheek, it couldn't be happening

_**  
Please, Please**_

_**  
**_

He had gotten tired of trying to escape his memories

_  
__**But I won't be home again.**_

Leaving Meifu would be the only way

_  
__**Maybe someday you'll look up,**_

And as he tried to merge with the crowd in the land of the living

_  
__**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**_

And wondered…

_  
__**"Isn't something missing?"**_

Tsusuki was staring out of the window

_  
__**You forgot me long ago.**_

Wakaba had told him _he_ had run away

_  
__**Am I that unimportant...?**_

Tatsumi soon made him forget everything

_**  
Am I so insignificant...?**_

Such a lovely bond they shared

_  
__**Isn't something missing?**_

_His_ became just another name

_**  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_  
__**  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

Hisoka had found a nice place under a brige to release his fury

_**  
You won't try for me, not now.**_

Thinking that he had trust him with his feelings

_  
__**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

Just when he finally opened up

_  
__**I'm all alone.**_

Reality struck with a simple apology…

_  
__**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Amethyst eyes stared into blue ones

_**  
Can you stop the fire?**_

He couldn't help to think something was wrong

_  
__**You cant stop the fire,**_

Very wrong

_  
__**you wont say the words.**_

Fatally wrong

_  
__**Please, Please**_

_**  
Please, please forgive me,**_

How so?

_  
__**But I won't be home again.**_

Wakaba sound scared when she shared the information

_  
__**I know what you do to yourself,**_

Her friend didn't look that bad

_  
__**I breathe deep and cry out;**_

She wondered

_**"Isn't something missing?**_

If he was broken inside

_**Isn't someone missing me?"**_

Hisoka's razor slid across his skin

_**  
You won't try for me, not now.**_

Deeply engraving, deeply slashing

_  
__**Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

Tears slid down his cheeks

_**I'm all alone.**_

Cuts all over his skin

_  
__**Isn't someone missing me?**_

He laid against the cold stone walls

_  
__**Knowing you don't care.**_

Blood mixing with the flowing water

_  
__**And if I sleep just to dream of you**_

Tricks played upon his eyes

_**I'll wake without you there,**_

Purple eyes

_  
__**Isn't something missing**_

Hand lifting the blade up to his throat

_**Isn't something...  
**_

_  
__**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**_

Amethyst eyes were now staring at him

**  
**_**You won't try for me, not now.**_

He could sense confusion and disgust

_**  
Though I'd die to know you love me,**_

The empath closed his eyes

**  
**_**I'm all alone.**_

Strong arms pulled in into them

_**Isn't something missing?**_

"Why?"

**  
**_**Isn't someone missing me?  
**_

The empath faked a smile "Why not?"

**  
**_**Can you stop the fire?**_

"Hisoka..I…I lo…"

_**You cant stop the fire,**_

"Don't say it…" the blond let go one last breath

**  
**_**You wont say the words.**_

"…never say something that you don't believe"

_**Please, Please**_

_**--Veevee**_

**_

* * *

ughh...Im such a lazy person...I began writing this the day before I joined...shame_**

c+c pleaaase?

...just don't eat me...i'm not eatable...seriousely...--munches her arm--see? not tasty, not at all---shakes head--


	2. Angels v1

**Angels v1**

**Sequel for Missing**

**Dedicated to SKIN READY for asking for it and suggesting the song**

**::heart::**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Yami no Matsuei, aka Descendants of Darkness**

**I do not own Within Temptation or 'Angels', the song used in this fic**

**Recommended listening to 'Angels' by Within Temptation**

**(_Lyrics_, **story)

* * *

_**Sparkling angel**__**, I believe, **_

Hisoka lay on the infirmary bed

_**You were my saviour in my time of need.**_

His soul was dead but sadly his body wasn't

_**Blinded by faith I couldn't hear**_

Tsusuki was waiting outside

_**All the whispers, the warnings so clear.**_

He should have known

_**I see the angels,**_

Watari paraded in and out of the room

_**I'll lead them to your door.**_

The patient inside wriggled in sleep

_**There's no escape now, no mercy no more.**_

Haunted by dreams caused by bright violet eyes

_**No remorse cause I still remember**_

**_-_**

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_

Tatsumi sat opposite to Tsusuki

_**You took my heart,**_

The former told him they had to break up

_**Deceived me right from the start.**_

Because he couldn't live with the guilt

_**You showed me dreams,**_

For having turned _him_ down

_**I wished they'd turn into real.**_

Everything he had planned for them to live together

_**You broke a promise and made me realize.**_

Vanished

_**It was all just a lie.**_

**_-_**

_**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**_

Hisoka was sure that Tatsumi was angry at him

_**Your dark intentions, **_

He had felt that anger before

_**Your**__** feelings for me.**_

It reminded him of Muraki

_**Fallen angel, tell me why?**_

The continuous contradiction in which the man lived

_**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**_

Outside, Tsusuki was still staring at the door

_**I see the angels, **_

When, predictably the man in white appeared

_**I'll lead them to your door**_

"My puppet is hurt", he said

_**There's no escape now, no mercy no more**_

And paid him a visit

_**No remorse cause I still remember**_

Loud cries shaking the walls as he entered

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

Hisoka's wide green eyes staring

_**You took my heart,**_

Back in time to the sakuras in bloom

_**Deceived me right from the start.**_

Where an angel had fallen

_**You showed me dreams,**_

To him it appeared to have been an illusion

_**I wished they turn into real.**_

But it was the crude reality

_**You broke a promise and made me realize.**_

And the price paid had been his innocence

_**It was all just a lie.**_

****

_**-**_

_**have been forever.**_

Dodging the attacks by the angry Shinigami

_**Now we have reached the end.**_

The predator disappeared

_**This world may have failed you,**_

Prey found lost in his nightmares

_**It doesn't give you a reason why.**_

Wishing for death

_**You could have chosen a different path in life.**_

**_-_**

_**The smile when you tore me apart.**_

Tsusuki picked the young empath in his arms

_**You took my heart,**_

He who had denied loving words before fainting

_**Deceived me right from the start.**_

The secretary left them alone

_**You showed me dreams,**_

For the teen's eyes had fluttered open

_**I wished they turn into real.**_

Those eyes which had plagued _his_ dreams since the very beginning

_**You broke the promise and made me realize.**_

Those eyes filled with emotion and understanding

_**It was all just a lie.**_

The promise of eternal hate was broken

_**Could have been forever.**_

They knew now what they felt for each other

_**Now we have reached the end.**_

* * *

**Grr….**

**Just in the middle of the fic my uncle rang asking for mom and I kinda lost inspiration**

**Mehs**

**The ending bit 'Now we have reached the end' refers to the end of a phase**

**In this case the self hate phase which should lead to a massive baring of their souls and lawwwwve**

**Everybody, please go 'awww'**

**::goes aww herself::**

**Cheesy, I know**

**Feel free to throw pixel tomatoes at me**

**Luff**

**-Vivi**


End file.
